Winter Solstice
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: She's half human, half vampire. He's a werewolf. Together they are the embodiment of destiny and true love. Renesmee & Jacob sequel to the Twilight books! Rated M for sexual content.
1. A Sugarplum Fairy & A Werewolf

*** Hey everyone! As you all very well know, 'New Moon' is coming out in less than three months- does happy dance!- and to keep the masses and my own personal fans able to await the highly anticipated sequel to last year's smash hit 'Twilight', I decided to write a sequel to the entire 'Twilight' series about Renesmee & Jacob and how their relationship evolves when she's all grown up, just six years after the events of 'Breaking Dawn'. So without further ado, I give you 'Winter Solstice'!**

****************************************************************************

The moon shone brightly on the wooded forest shrouded in snow.

A girl disentangled herself from the shadows of the trees.

She looked to be sixteen, with copper hair in ringlets down her back, her chocolate brown eyes looked up towards the moon.

" Nessie?", A voice from the shadows called.

Renesmee turned towards the voice.

A Native American boy of the same age stepped from the shadow of the ice-covered trees surrounding the meadow where Renesmee stood.

While Renesmee wore a long-sleeved soft pink gown, this boy wore only sweatpants.

" Jacob", Renesmee greeted the boy.

" What are you doing out here?", asked Jacob.

" I could ask you the same thing", retorted Renesmee.

" Your parents will be wondering where you are", stated Jacob.

" As long as you're with me, they won't worry", reasoned Renesmee.

" Nessie-", began Jacob, obviously enraged with her carelessness.

" Don't you love the moon, Jacob?", asked Renesmee, cutting off what Jacob was going to say.

Jacob glanced up at the moon. It was full and shining as bright as the sun. Jacob fought back the primal urge to howl at it and said to Renesmee in a husky voice, " It's beautiful".

At this, Jacob stared at the shorter girl dressed in only a gown in the middle of a snow-covered meadow. His gaze grew tender the longer he stared at her. It was obvious that he loved the girl beside him wholeheartedly.

Renesmee looked up and caught Jacob staring at her and blushed, her already rosy cheeks becoming even rosier.

A cocky smile spread over Jacob's face. Seeing it, Renesmee asked playfully, " Want to run?".

Jacob's grin got bigger and he said, " You're on".

Then in the blink of an eye, they were off sprinting through the snow-covered world, laughing like maniacs as they did, unaware that someone was watching them.

****************************************************************************

*** So what do you think? I tried to make the characters just how Stephenie Meyer wrote them because they are the most important part of the story. If there's anything that doesn't seem right, please write it in a review or PM to me and I'll try my hardest to make this story about as great as the Twilight series. Don't forget, I'm a fan, too. And we all love this series with a passion not most can understand so really do call me out about anything! Until next time, Go Team Jacob! **


	2. An Uncomfortable Situation

*** Hey everyone! I'm now depressed by a favorite fanfic of mine who's sequel has become almost as depressing as 'New Moon', so I need to write some 'Winter Solstice' to cheer me up. Hope you like this chapter, I had so much fun writing this one!**

****************************************************************************

" Care to tell me where you were last night?", Bella asked her daughter, not looking up from her Jane Austen book.

" I went for a run with Jacob", Renesmee said simply, not turning from watching her father play Beethoven's 5th on their piano.

Edward smirked. Renesmee raised an eyebrow at him.

" Is that what the kids are calling it these days?", asked Edward, pausing in his playing to look at his daughter.

Renesmee's mouth dropped open in surprise. " Daddy, you seriously did NOT just say that!", screeched Renesmee, standing and glaring at her father.

" Well, he's just stating that Jacob has an affiliation for you so it's only natural to-", Bella began to say.

" Mama! Honestly! Do you think I would have sex with Jacob just months after I stopped aging?", Renesmee interrupted her mother by shouting.

" Well, you are permanently now a teenager and those hormones are raging so-", Edward stated.

" I can't believe you two! Don't you trust that I can control myself? I mean, I'm not a slut!", cried Renesmee.

" We didn't say you were, sweetie", Bella said soothingly, looking up from her book at her daughter finally.

" We're just stating that Jacob has Imprinted on you so-", Edward began to say but Renesmee let out a frustrated groan before he could finish.

" You know what? I'm going on my motorcycle to La Push Beach and you can't stop me! Actually, why would you? Knowing you guys you wanted me to leave so you could have sex!", cried Renesmee, storming from the cottage and grabbing her motorcycle helmet as she went.

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples, saying, " Well, that went well".

" Don't worry, I know she's having sex with him and they're using protection", Edward told his wife over his shoulder and went back to playing the piano.

" Good, she's listened to my talks about protection", Bella replied with a satisfied smile.

" I'm just amazed Jacob actually listened to me when I talked to him about protection", replied Edward with a chuckle.

" You didn't!", screeched Bella, turning to her husband.

" Well, someone had to! And you weren't going to tell your best friend to use a condom when-", argued Edward but stopped when Bella came up behind him in the blink of an eye and slapped him across the back of the head.

" Ow! You're going to pay for that!", cried Edward and chased Bella to the bedroom, Bella giggling the whole way.

****************************************************************************

*** And there you go, another chapter in just about an hour! What do you think? Please call me out about anything! Remember, I am a fan as well and I love these characters about as much as all of you so your opinions really do matter when it comes to this story. Opinions can make this story better. So press the button at the end here and leave me any question or comment, however good or bad, and I'll try to get back to you. Until next time, Go Team Renob! Yes, I created a team from Renesmee's and Jacob's names! :-)**


	3. A Naughty Visit to the Beach

* * *

Renesmee sat on La Push Beach, looking out at the waves.

She couldn't believe her parents had tried to talk to her about having sex with Jacob. Yeah, she was doing it with him but that wasn't something she was going to talk about with her parents!

Ew. It was already bad enough having to listen to them screw each other practically every night within five feet of her so who was she to talk about sex to?

Her parents were the ones still acting like horny teenagers, which they practically were, but that shouldn't be something they're doing with Renesmee nearby!

Guess Nickelback had it right when they said 'sex is always the answer', thought Renesmee.

Renesmee looked up suddenly as she heard a motorcycle coming. Sure enough, there was Jacob astride a red Harley Davidson.

He parked it next to her neon pink Honda and headed down to where she sat on the beach.

Today he was wearing a shirt, which Renesmee found odd, because Jacob had nothing to hide. His abs were absolutely fantastic, and even better to touch!

" Parents tried to give 'The Talk', huh?", asked Jacob.

" Tried", answered Renesmee as Jacob sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

Renesmee rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, feeling it rumble as he said, " I've got to say I was expecting them to say something. I mean, Eddie does reads minds so-".

" Ugh! Don't remind me! It's bad enough that he knows everything about me, so to have him know that about me", Renesmee shuddered, " That's just not right".

" It is", agreed Jacob.

" Hey, I need some cheering up, want to-?", began Renesmee.

" On a beach? Out in public?", asked Jacob.

" Why not?", retorted Renesmee.

" Man, I love you!", cried Jacob, pushing Renesmee down and kissing her.

Renesmee was mildly shocked to hear Jacob say 'I love you'.

In the years they've been together, he had never said it until now. Renesmee had always known that there was this invisible thread linking her to Jacob, some stamp of destiny that said they were meant to be together always.

Just never had Renesmee figured love into the picture, but now she could see how much she cared about Jacob and how she needed him in her life.

" I love you, too, Jake", Renesmee told him emotionally.

Jacob paused in his exploration of her body and met her gaze.

Something passed between them.

An understanding that their destinies were tied together.

This time when they kissed, it was slow and tender. The rest of their lovemaking was that way, too. There was no rush to it, not like before, it was just easy, fulfilling. It was like pure heaven when Jacob gave that final push, erupting a climax so earth shattering that Renesmee let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a sob.

" Wow", Renesmee panted.

" Wow", agreed Jacob.

" I don't know about you, but I think that was the best sex we've ever had!", Renesmee told Jacob.

" I think so, too", said Jacob with a smile.

" Let's go again!", Renesmee said, a wicked smile on her face.

" And for the rest of the day, if you want!", Jacob answered.

" Oh, I'd like that", purred Renesmee as the orgasms began pulsing through her, rising and falling like the ocean waves beside them.

* * *

*** Is anyone else jealous of Renesmee? I am! She gets to have sex with the most hottest guy in all of Forks, behind Edward- oh, who am I kidding? Jacob is #1 on the hottest guy in all of Forks, Washington list! I mean, have you seen the scene where he teaches Bella how to ride the motorcycle in 'New Moon'? His abs are fucking fantabulous! Much hotter than Edward's! My blood pressure spiked upon seeing Jacob's abs! The temperature in the room got even hotter, if possible, because it's pretty humid in suburban New York, but who cares about that, JACOB BLACK HAS THE BEST ABS IN THE WORLD!!! Now I have to remember to breathe. Please leave a review and Team Jacob will one day rule the world!!! Lolz.**


	4. A Hot Night, A Not So Hot Morning

*** Oh. My. GOD! You guys are soo AWESOME! Thanks to blackbailey22 for favoriting my story, adding me to your Favorite Authors list and Story Alert list, and agreeing that Jacob has the best abs in the world! And to the other people who reviewed and favorited my story, YOU ROCK OUT LOUD!!! Okay, teensy warning: This chapter is going to be very M-rated and very, shall we say, detailed, so if you get uncomfortable with sex scenes then this isn't the story for you, but if you don't care and love Jacob & Renesmee anyway, then by all means continue to read! I have now named my chapters so this chapter is 'A Hot Night, A Not So Hot Morning', enjoy!**

****************************************************************************

Renesmee flipped her copper ringlets over her shoulder and stared down at Jacob.

She was straddling him on her King-sized bed. The boy was staring up at her, his black eyes two liquid pools of fire, his hands on her hips as she ground them against his.

Jacob let out a groan that rose and fell like his howls.

Renesmee trailed her fingers over Jacob's abs, memorizing every bump and ridge.(***AN: squeals!**)

Then she bent her head and licked the sweat rolling off his abs in beads. (***AN: lets out an even bigger squeal!**)

She was so enjoying this, torturing him like this and not finishing the act.

" You know you could just-", began Jacob but Renesmee covered his mouth before he could finish.

" Don't talk, you'll break my concentration", ordered Renesmee.

" What, you now have to concentrate?", Jacob asked through her fingers.

" Well, I have to make sure you're enjoying this as much as I am", stated Renesmee, removing her hand.

" Oh, believe me, I'm enjoying this", Jacob said convincingly, stretching beneath Renesmee and making her gasp as this made him go further inside her momentarily.

" You'll enjoy it more if you're quiet", pointed out Renesmee, breathlessly, leaning down for a kiss.

" Is that a threat?", Jacob asked through Renesmee's kiss.

Renesmee lifted her head and smiled wickedly down at him before answering with a playful, "Yes".

" Well", Jacob said and flipped Renesmee on her back and bent his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth then lifting his head back up, he finished saying, " I don't take threats kindly". ( *** AN: author starts fanning herself from the hotness of writing such a sentence!**)

Renesmee smiled wickedly. " Do your worst". ( *** AN: author faints from the hotness of writing such a sentence**)

* * *

" Rise and sh-", Bella began to cry as she entered Renesmee's room then stopped when she saw the two entwined naked bodies on the bed.

Renesmee, who was somewhat awake, became fully awake upon seeing her mother staring at her and Jake.

Grabbing a pillow to cover herself, She sat up and hissed at her mother, " What are you doing?".

" I was going to ask if you wanted to go hunting with Alice, Esme, and I, but I can see you're busy so join us when you're ready", Bella told her daughter and left.

The snap of the door closing was what woke Jake. Seeing Renesmee sitting up, Jake sat up as well and asked, " What's wrong?".

" My mom walked in on us", Renesmee told Jake.

" Oh, did she?", Jake said with a cocky grin.

" Get dressed. I'm going hunting with my mom, Alice, and Esme", Renesmee ordered, getting out of bed and going to her walk-in closet.

" Ah, I see, an all-girls hunting party. Don't worry about me, I'm thinking of going and catching a game with my dad and Paul", Jacob told Renesmee, getting out of bed and slipping on his boxers and sweatpants, which were the only things he wore before last night.

" Have fun and I hope to see you tonight!", Renesmee called from within the closet.

" Yeah, you, too!", Jacob wished her and jumped out the window.

* * *

*** I love the next chapter because it's the all-girls hunting party and I loved writing it because it's kind of like these girls' shopping spree, so to say. Expect a lot of bonding to happen. And once again, I'm jealous of Renesmee because she gets to sleep with Jacob! Oh, and expect more sex scenes coming up as well and then a very shocking surprise. I won't say anything more than that, so you just got to wait and read. Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time, GO TEAM RENOB/JACOB!**


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Blood

*** I'm getting so many reviews for this story, it's just amazing! Big thanks to gamer1042, who's my boyfriend and practically the only TwiGuy who reviewed this story- I LOVE YOU!, blackbailey22 for being my first reviewer and loving this story and Jacob so much- YOU ROCK!, anime-luvr for being my newest reviewer and fan- THANKS A MILLION!. This chapter is possibly my most favorite chapter, it's called 'Girls Just Wanna Have Blood', I hope you like it!**

****************************************************************************

In about an hour, Renesmee had found her mother, Alice, and Esme about a half mile to the west of the cottage.

Today she had forgone her usual skirts and dresses for a comfortable pair of jeans and a ratty old windbreaker.

Alice gave her a look that said she didn't like her attire but would allow it this once.

" What would you expect me to wear hunting? One of my very expensive dresses? Hell, no! This is the appropriate wear for hunting", Renesmee remarked to her aunt.

" I guess, but it makes you look fat!", whined Alice.

Renesmee gasped. Bella and Esme gave each other a glance that said 'Intervention!'.

" Now, now, girls, none of this arguing! We have hunting to do, so come on!", Esme intervened, grabbing Renesmee and taking her to one side of the forest while Bella took Alice to the other side.

For the next hour, Renesmee hunted with her grandmother. In that hour, Renesmee took down five crows. Taking a feather from one of the crows, Renesmee braided it into her hair like she had seen the Quileute elders do.

Esme joined her on the branch where she was braiding the crow's feather into her hair and asked, " So I hear you and Jacob have become…close?".

" Not you, too!", groaned Renesmee.

" I was young once and I understand your embarrassment. Still, it had to have happened sooner or later. Don't know why your parents can't get over it", Esme replied with a smile.

" Because they see me as a little girl, their little girl", said Renesmee in a bored voice.

" You are a little girl, Renesmee", pointed out Esme.

" I don't look it, though, so why should I be treated like one?", retorted Renesmee.

" You will understand when you're a parent what it's like to watch your children grow up, live their own lives, and become happy with themselves and then you can understand what your parents are going through", Esme explained.

" That's if I could ever have children", said Renesmee, sadly.

" There's a small possibility you can", Esme told Renesmee.

" There is?", asked Renesmee.

" Ugh! Someone should tell me when there's an all-girls hunting trip! Why would you leave me behind with the boys and all their boy talk?!", A voice shrieked.

Rosalie had suddenly joined Renesmee and Esme in their tree, on a branch above them. She had a pissed look on her face.

" Don't give me that look! You should give it to Alice and Bella, it was their idea to leave you behind!", Esme giggled.

" Hmm, maybe I will!", huffed Rosalie and was gone in the blink of an eye, probably to go yell Alice and Bella's ear off.

" Notice how Rosalie said nothing to me?", Renesmee said to her grandmother.

" Oh, sweetie-", began Esme.

" She just doesn't like me being with Jacob, does she? Then if she doesn't like it so much, why doesn't she tell me? It's been months now since she last talked to me, you know? The woman practically raised me my first few weeks, both she and Jacob, and now she won't say two words to me!", Renesmee interrupted her grandmother to spiel.

Esme sighed, then said, " Rosalie will get used to the idea that you and Jacob are…intimate in time".

" That's all we have is time", stated Renesmee, grumpily.

Then she ran off to go hunting on her own, too upset to continue talking to her grandmother for another minute.

She really hated not having Rosalie talking to her. It just sucked.

She was soon joined by Jacob, once again wearing only his sweatpants.

" I felt you were upset and decided to see what's up. Is it Rosalie again?", asked Jacob.

" She isn't talking to me still", Renesmee explained, leaning her head on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her, sighing. " She's being an even dumber blonde than I perceived her to be", He said.

" I HEARD THAT!", A voice rung out from practically nowhere.

" DUMB BLONDE!", Jacob yelled back at the voice, making Renesmee giggle.

" MUTT!", The voice shrieked.

" I could go on for hours doing this", Jacob said with a shake of his head, smiling.

" Don't anger her too much. She's already upset we forgot to invite her along today", warned Renesmee.

" Oh, UNINVITED, ARE WE, LITTLE MISS BLONDE?", Jacob shouted.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. In a matter of minutes, Jacob was either going to be very dead or very much wishing he was dead.

Jacob pulled Renesmee down as something whizzed over their heads. Standing up, Renesmee saw it was a rock.

" THAT THE BEST YOU COULD DO?", Jacob remarked.

" ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL GET YOU, YOU MUTT!", Rosalie shouted back.

" YEAH, THAT'LL BE THE DAY! C'mon, let's go before she aims another rock at us!", Jacob said to Renesmee, who laughed and followed her beloved to another part of the forest where they stayed for the rest of the day.

****************************************************************************

*** And that's Chapter 5! What do you think? Rosalie sure has good or bad aim! Never throw rocks at people, kids. It's not very nice. Well, I'm going to be away from the computer for a couple of days so I won't be able to update, :(****. Though as soon as I come back, I'll be able to! Please leave a review, because reviews make me happy! Until next time, my readers, GO TEAM RENOB!**


	6. Oh, What News

*** Hey, all you fabulous Twilighters! Sorry it took me so long to get back with another chapter but here I am! Thanks again to all your wonderful reviews, YOU ROCK! This chapter is called 'Oh, What News', I hope you like it!**

****************************************************************************

Renesmee woke and felt her stomach spinning. Running for the bathroom, she emptied her stomach into the toilet. She felt Jacob behind her, holding her hair back.

" Are you okay?", Jacob asked her.

" I think so. Boy, that was weird. I've never had that happen to me", Renesmee answered, standing and wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

" Think it was something you ate?", asked Jacob.

" Maybe…", replied Renesmee and they headed back to her room.

Once back under the covers, Renesmee snuggled up to Jacob and asked him, " Ever think about marriage?".

" Marriage? Where'd you get that?", Jacob said, looking at her.

" I was just thinking that if we're to- hypothetically speaking- get married then I just want to know that you've thought about it", explained Renesmee.

Jacob was silent for several moments, looking up at the ceiling. Renesmee waited patiently for Jacob to answer. Finally, he spoke.

" I have thought about it. In all aspects. I mean, there's the sex part of getting married and with how hot the sex is now, it could only get hotter once we're married and then it's technically allowed. Then there's the whole actual marriage part, where you're with someone forever and if I can see me spending my life with anyone, it'd be you", Jacob told Renesmee.

" I agree. Especially since we might be pregnant", Renesmee replied.

" WHAT?!", shrieked Jacob, sitting up and looking at Renesmee in shock.

" Shh! My parents!", hissed Renesmee, sitting up as well.

" What do you mean 'we might be pregnant'?", asked Jacob, quietly and hotly.

" Just that", answered Renesmee simply.

" What-But-How?", stammered Jacob.

" Has no one explained to you how babies are made?", retorted Renesmee.

" I know how they're made! It's just…", Jacob nearly shouted then had to stop before his voice rose any more and woke up Bella and Edward.

" I wasn't on the pill these past couple of days", Renesmee told Jacob.

" Then that explains it", concluded Jacob, turning away from her angrily.

" Esme and I were talking and she said there might be a possibility that I could get pregnant and-", began Renesmee.

"-And you decided to experiment with that possibility", Jacob finished in a growl and Renesmee looked down in embarrassment.

" Well, I guess you got what you wanted then. Congratulations", sneered Jacob.

" Jacob-", began Renesmee and Jacob could hear the tears in her voice.

Jacob just turned from her and jumped out the window, becoming a wolf by the time he hit the ground.

Renesmee ran to the window, calling after Jacob, but he ignored her and vanished into the woods.

Renesmee turned back to her bed, her vision blurred by tears. Jacob, she thought miserably.

****************************************************************************

*** Uh-oh! Do I sense that Renesmee & Jacob are-gaspeth!- having relationship problems! Oh, say it ain't so! So what do you make of Renesmee being pregnant? Please let me know in a review! The next chapter is going to be from Jacob's POV, YAY JACOB! So until next time, my most wonderful reviewers, GO TEAM RENOB!**


	7. Hothead

*** Hi, Twilighters! I decided to grace you with two chapters in one day! WHO LOVES ME? I know blackbailey22 and gamer1042 do! Maybe gamer1042 a bit more than blackbailey22 because he's my actual real-life boyfriend. So anyway, this chapter is from Jacob's POV and it's called 'Hothead', hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING****: Jacob is quite the potty mouth when he's angry so you'll have to excuse his abrasiveness, or you'll be like me and you'll think it's ever so hot! GO TEAM JACOB! WOOHOO!**

****************************************************************************

Jacob ran through the woods, his mind filled with so many thoughts, but the most dominating one was the fact that he just learned Renesmee is pregnant.

Renesmee was fucking pregnant and Edward was going to kill him.

And after all the trouble he went through assuring the bastard that he was going to use a condom! He might as well say hello to Grandpa Black soon.

Well, it wasn't his fucking idea to not take the birth control pill, Jacob thought angrily.

Jacob had to try to remember his hardest how to breathe. He was so angry.

This was what happened when you agreed to have sex with someone who's half-vampire!

Did he really just think that?

It had been years since he felt any animosity for vampires, but tonight he was downright furious with the whole lot of them.

God, he was a bastard. A conceited bastard at that.

He let his cool slip just because he got the girl he fucking loved fucking pregnant.

Once again he had to remember in and out, in and out.

He was going to figure this out, most likely right now.

He really had only one option in this case: marry her.

Then again, she was in all actuality six years old and he was twenty-one so this could count as statutory rape.

Once Charlie found out about this, his ass was going to be hauled to the county jail!

That was either going to be before or after Edward was done ripping his ass to shreds.

Then Jacob thought about how Renesmee didn't act nor look six, especially with the way she…

Focus, Jacob!, Jacob thought. Don't go losing your train of thought! This is serious! You're going to be a dad soon!

With that sobering him, Jacob thought long and hard about what he was going to do.

By dawn, he had it all figured out so he ran home to tell Nessie what he decided to do and hoped she wasn't too upset with him storming out earlier.

****************************************************************************

*** So there's the Jacob chapter! I hope you liked it! All will be revealed in time, whether Jacob chooses to marry Renesmee, whether they'll be a family or not, you'll just have to wait and see. Please comment & review! I love hearing from you guys! You make me want to write more! Until next time, GO TEAM JACOB!**


	8. Things Might Get Better Or Not

*** Hey everyone! I have to make an apology to baileyblack22 for messing up her name. Guess I must have dyslexia or something calling you blackbailey22. Anyway, here's a new chapter! We're back to Renesmee's POV and we might stay with Renesmee's POV for a while. Don't worry I'll try to get more Jacob POV chapters out seeing how you guys loved hearing Jacob's thoughts more than Renesmee. Poor Renesmee, she is so unloved. Well, this chapter is called 'Things Might Get Better…Or Not'- whether things will get better between Jacob & Renesmee, we'll have to see!-, hope you like it! GO TEAM RENOB!**

****************************************************************************

Renesmee woke up and felt depression just settle itself on her shoulders.

Last night went so horribly. She sat up and put a hand on her stomach, feeling two pinpricks of life pulsing just below her skin.

Her psychic powers enabled her to know when she was in contact with people's minds and she could touch these two life forms' minds, feeling their love for her and their growth within her lower belly.

She looked up from feeling her children to see Jacob climbing through her window.

And just like that, depression was gone from her shoulders to be replaced with relief and happiness as she ran forward to hug Jake.

" I'm so sorry! I-", began Jacob.

" Doesn't matter. You're here now", Renesmee interrupted him, resting her forehead against his.

" Nessie", purred Jacob and swept her up in a passionate kiss.

Renesmee kissed him back just as passionately, feeling her heart swell and soar. She loved this guy so much. She didn't care if they never got married. She just wanted to be with Jake forever.

When they broke the kiss, Jacob led Renesmee over to her bed to sit. Then he himself knelt beside her on the bed and said, " I've thought it all out and I've decided-".

Jacob paused dramatically and Renesmee just stared at him, waiting breathlessly for him to continue.

" To marry you", Jacob finally answered with a grin.

" You-You-OH, MY GOD, JAKE!!!", screamed Renesmee, leaping at him and pushing him down on the bed.

" Marry me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?", Jacob asked, laughing and procuring a beautiful Swarovski crystal ring from his pocket.

" Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!", Renesmee answered between kisses.

" Well, she answered more exuberantly than you ever did, darling", A voice from the door said.

" I don't do exuberant. You should know that", Bella told her husband.

" I do, actually", stated Edward.

Renesmee and Jacob jumped to their feet, guilty looks on their faces.

" Living Room. Now", Edward said as he and Bella turned their backs and walked out of the room, Renesmee and Jacob following behind.

****************************************************************************

*** Ooh! They're going to get it now! Renesmee & Jacob just can't get past the parents. Oh, I'd just thought I'd let you guys know that I have a new Twilight fic out called 'Full Pull' that you should most definitely check out! Anyway, thank you once again for all your great reviews and please leave a comment or review because I love hearing from you guys! You're what makes this story so great! Until next time, my fellow Twilighters, GO TEAM JACOB!**


	9. Can't We Be Happy Here?

*** Hey Twilighters! I'm going to be updating like crazy the next couple of days! You guys might get two to three chapters a day for this week because I'm trying to get this story done before school begins on the 9****th****! Not that that's going to happen! I don't know how long I plan this story to be but I can assure you I have at least three more chapters already written out, including this one, and ready to go. From there, I don't know if I'm going to write more or not. I haven't yet so let's just keep our fingers crossed that inspiration will strike me and make me at least write another three chapters. I do love this story and Jacob and Renesmee and want to write a happy ending to this story! So here's Chapter 9, it's called 'Can't We Be Happy Here?', I hope you like it!**

****************************************************************************

This had to be the most awkward moment of Jacob Black's life.

" So talk", dared Edward, looking at his daughter and Jacob, his arms crossed over his chest.

" I, um, chose not to take the pill?", Renesmee said tentatively.

" Nessie, are you-?", began Bella but Edward stopped her with a look.

" I'm guessing you know I'm pregnant?", Renesmee asked her father.

" So now it's official that we're pregnant?", Jacob asked Renesmee.

" Yes, and with twins no less!", Edward put in.

" Twins, Nessie? Twins!", Jacob said to Renesmee.

" So it's twice the work! Big deal! Are you going to call off the engagement just because we're having two babies instead of one?", snapped Renesmee.

" You know I'm not but your parents might", stated Jacob.

" On the contrary, I'd rather you be married than anything else", Edward replied.

" What?", Jacob, Renesmee, and Bella all asked.

" Better to keep a family together than apart but before you celebrate, you do need to do something as punishment for going behind our backs and getting pregnant", Edward explained.

" What would you have us do?", asked Renesmee. Edward smiled.

" You're WHAT?!", Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry all shouted at the same time.

" Yeah, we're pregnant and getting married", Jacob told them.

" WHAT?!", They all shouted again.

" No way!", Rosalie cried out, stomping up to Jacob and leering him in the face, shouted, " You have crossed the line, mutt! I tolerated your very intimate relationship with Nessie but I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU GETTING HER PREGNANT AND THEN MARRYING HER!".

" Really? You _tolerated_ our relationship?", Jacob mocked.

" YEAH, I DID!", screamed Rosalie.

" When? Five minutes ago?", asked Jacob.

" I SAY WE PUT IT TO A VOTE!", Rosalie screeched.

" What's there to vote?", Emmett was brave enough to ask.

Everyone near him quickly scooted away as Rosalie turned her death gaze on him.

" I mean, it's already been decided", reasoned Emmett.

" Thank you, Emmett, I always did like you", Jacob said to Emmett.

" You will regret siding with them", Rosalie threatened her husband then stomped off to the garage.

Emmett sighed and asked Edward, " What's the punishment this time?".

" She's holding out on you for five months", Edward told his brother.

" That's the longest she can hold out", Emmett stated.

" Well, at least it's not a year like I got once with this one", Jasper put in, motioning towards Alice.

" You deserved it" Alice insisted.

" Oh, come on! Can't you take a joke?", argued Jasper.

The rest of the argument was tuned out as Jacob announced, " Leah, you'll be the Maid of Honor. Embry, you'll be the Best Man".

" Why me?", asked Leah.

" Because I have no other girlfriends and you are the Beta wolf in Jacob's pack so it would be your duty to be my Maid of Honor", answered Renesmee.

" Oh, all right! But don't you dare pick out something pink for me to wear!", hissed Leah.

" Wouldn't dream of it", Jacob stated.

" Well, congratulations, you two! Twins call for cigars!", Carlisle congratulated Jacob and Renesmee, then went to go get the cigar box from his office.

" I don't smoke, though", Jacob said.

" Well, there's a first time for everything!", Emmett cried, clapping Jacob on the shoulder.

Renesmee watched as the men all grouped together for cigars. Even Seth took one.

Most of the ladies, minus Leah, Renesmee, and Rosalie grouped together in the Kitchen for tea and gossip.

" Can we talk? Outside?", Leah asked Renesmee.

" Sure", Renesmee said and followed Leah outside.

****************************************************************************

*** Wonder what Leah wants to talk about? Guess we're going to have to wait until tomorrow or Wednesday to see! Please comment & review and let me know what you guys think! And please please check out my story, 'Full Pull'! Until next time, GO TEAM JACOB!**


	10. Searching For A Soul Mate

*** Hi, Twilighters! Once again, thank you immensely to all the people favoriting this story and putting it on story alert and putting me on their favorite authors' list! YOU ALL ROCK! This chapter is called, 'Searching for a Soul Mate', hope you like it!**

****************************************************************************

" So what do you want to talk about?", Renesmee asked Leah once they were outside.

Leah turned to Renesmee, her long raven-black hair swirling about, and Renesmee saw Leah looked really, really pissed. _When isn't she?_, Renesmee thought.

" How is it possible that you are pregnant and with twins no less?", Leah asked in a harsh tone.

" There was a small possibility that I could-", began Renesmee.

" This isn't fair!", hissed Leah.

Renesmee looked at Leah and really looked.

There wasn't just anger there but frustration as well.

Renesmee could understand how the news of her pregnancy would ignite the old insecurities Leah has about not being able to have children on account of her immortality.

" Some things in life are just not meant to be", Renesmee told Leah wisely.

" Don't go using that whole fate talk with me! Sorry, but this is the third or fourth time in my life that I've watched people I know have kids and I'm here with no little monsters of my own. It's just…not right", explained Leah.

" Haven't you tried?", asked Renesmee.

Leah smiled finally. " Dating when you're an immortal werewolf isn't easy".

" There's always online dating", suggested Renesmee.

Leah laughed then said, " Oh, yeah, I'm a twenty-something Native American girl who likes howling at the moon and tearing the heads off of cute little bunnies. Yeah, I'm everyone's instant match".

" Ha-ha, very funny. You should try it, though. You never know, you may get lucky and find someone", Renesmee insisted.

" Know what? You try dating online and see how good that goes!", dared Leah.

" You're on", Renesmee replied.

" Good luck", Leah said over her shoulder as she walked off.

Later that night, Renesmee sat back and smiled proudly at the account she made on . She was a 25-year-old college student from Scotland named Nessie. She loved long walks on the beach, riding her motorcycle, and reading Jane Austen books-which was true, even if her age wasn't.

In the two hours she had her account up, she had gotten 5 matches.

She looked through each one carefully, trying to decipher who would be a perfect match for Leah.

" Must you do this?", Jacob asked from where he sat on her bed.

" Leah needs a significant other and because she's my Maid of Honor, it's only right that I do this one small thing for her", Renesmee answered, looking at Jacob with pleading eyes.

" Alright, don't say I didn't warn you", Jacob chided her.

" Shut up, and come help me decide. There's this James Ford character who says he's been on an island for 108 days and likes to be called 'Sawyer' that looks promising", replied Renesmee and Jacob sighed and joined her side to look at James's profile.

***************************************************************************

*** I don't know if anyone's a LOST fan but I sure am and I think it would be awesome/funny/sexy to match Leah up with the HOTTEST MAN ON EARTH NEXT TO MY BOYFRIEND, Sawyer! *swoons* Now I most definitely have to crank out those chapters now that I'm doing a crossover with LOST! Originally I was planning a 'True Blood' crossover with Bill Compton pairing up with Leah but there's enough vampires already and I considered having Lucian be matched up with Leah but Lucian's too much of a rebel for Leah, unless you guys think otherwise. We'll put it to a vote: Bill Compton from 'True Blood, Sawyer from 'LOST', or Lucian from 'Underworld'. Please say in your review who you would like to see paired up with Leah! And then I'll decide based on the most votes. Until next time, my fans, GO TEAM RENOB/JACESMEE! **


	11. Guess Who

*** Hey, all you lovely Twilighters! On the bright side, I've written out two more chapters along with this one which I revamped to go along with my voting poll I made in my last AN and you'll figure out the winner of said poll in a few moments. This chapter is called, 'Guess Who', and I hope you like it!**

****************************************************************************

" I can't believe you talked me into this", Leah grumbled at Renesmee.

Leah was standing beside Renesmee at the end of the driveway leading up to the Cullen house.

Renesmee was decked out in a long pink skirt with a brown belt with a pink stone buckle over it and a brown and pink off-the-shoulder shirt and Leah was wearing a very tight blood red cocktail dress and black pumps, her long raven hair pulled up into a bun.

" Don't worry. This guy is totally your type. I made sure of that before asking him to come here", Renesmee assured her.

" So I have a type now. Let's hope that type is the kind that can deal with the supernatural", Leah retorted.

" From what I learned, this guy is all about the supernatural", Renesmee told Leah, with a smile.

" Don't make me regret you talking me into this, because I-", began Leah but was cut off by the roar of a motorcycle.

Turning towards the sound, the two girls saw a huge black motorcycle coming their way with a man astride it. A man who wore no helmet or padding, just a long black leather trench coat that trailed behind him as he rode.

Lucian stopped before the two gaping girls and asked them in a gorgeous British accent, " I believe someone here invited me to a wedding".

" Holy moley!", breathed Leah.

'Holy moley' was right. Lucian was the definition of British beauty. He had wavy brown hair that fell to his shoulders, smoldering dark brown eyes, a nicely-groomed mustache and beard, perfect white teeth that shone in the moonlight, and he wore only tight black leather pants and knee-high black leather boots besides the long trench coat which was open to reveal a nicely sculpted six-pack.

The six-pack was what drew Renesmee's and Leah's eyes. They gaped at it, mouths open for several moments until Lucian coughed, "Ahem", getting their attention.

" Um, sorry, yeah it was I who invited you", Renesmee told Lucian, looking from his chest to his face, which was just as nice.

" And you are?", asked Lucian.

" Renesmee Cullen, nice to meet you", Renesmee introduced herself and shook Lucian's hand, then added as an afterthought, " I'm the bride".

" I see. So I'm here to give you one last good time before those wedding bells ring?", Lucian asked, a cocky look on his face.

" No! No, not at all", Renesmee replied, trying to sound cool but managing to sound disappointed anyhow.

" Then I'm guessing I'm here to be handed off to you", Lucian went on to say, turning to Leah.

Leah just nodded dumbly and said, " Uh-huh".

" Well, if it's any consolation, you look much more prettier", Lucian told Leah, eying her up and down, taking in all of her cocktail dress.

Leah blushed several shades of crimson and stuttered a 'Thank you'.

" Well, here's the keys to the house! Go have fun!", Renesmee told the two, handing them the house keys and began to walk away.

" Wait!", Leah called Renesmee back, " You're leaving us alone? In the Cullen house?".

" Yeah, why not? Just don't be like Rosalie and Emmett and break it! You'll find that dinner has been made and the house is as romantic as it can get. TTFN!", Renesmee called back, then ran off before she could be called back again.

Leah and Lucian just stood there for a minute in awkward silence.

" Should we go in?", Lucian asked Leah, finally.

" I think that's the plan", Leah answered.

" Then after you", Lucian replied, making Leah smile.

With that, they entered the Cullen house, which was deserted.

There were candles everywhere and in the kitchen, they found a huge buffet awaiting them.

" Wow, they really outdid themselves", said Leah, taking in the scores of roast beef, salad, chicken, oven-roasted potatoes, and gallons of every kind of liquor imaginable.

" And who would 'they' be?", Lucian asked as he pulled out a chair for Leah at the table, which was covered with a nice satin red tablecloth and set with china that was probably worth all of La Push reservation and the beach.

" Nessie's family. You'll meet them at the wedding. Very lively bunch", Leah answered, sitting in the seat Lucian pulled out.

" That's good to know. What about your own family?", asked Lucian.

" What about them?", retorted Leah.

" Are they just as lively?", Lucian asked over his shoulder as he heaped both his and Leah's plates with food.

" Maybe a little bit more so. My stepsister, Bella, is Renesmee's mother. So I guess that makes me her Step Aunt", Leah told Lucian.

" How old were you when she was born? Ten?", Lucian asked.

" You could say I was a wee bit older. It's a long story", explained Leah with a smile.

" I'm sure I can keep up", Lucian assured Leah.

" Okay, but I'll warn you: it gets freaky", Leah stated then went on to tell Lucian everything about her little 'family'.

Then once she was done, Lucian confided to her that he was a Lycan, a half-human, half-wolf shape shifter like her. He told her how the man who raised him, a vampire named Victor, killed the woman he loved all because he didn't want her giving birth to any hybrid child. Lucian told her how he thought he had killed Victor out of revenge for Sonya's death then how he came to learn that Victor was still alive and looking for him.

He had sent this girl named Selene after him but he hasn't heard anything from her as of yet so he assumed she hadn't found him and killed him yet.

" I hope she does find the bastard. He deserves to choke on his own vomit", Leah snarled, making Lucian chuckle.

" You know what? You remind me so much of Sonya", Lucian replied, then got a sad, faraway look on his face.

Leah reached out and took Lucian's hand into hers' and told him, " Selene will find him. I just know she will".

" I hope you're right", Lucian said, giving Leah's hand a squeeze.

" Well, at least I know you can reproduce. Whereas me, I have no idea", Leah stated.

" Well, you're a mammal so I assume you can give birth", reasoned Lucian.

" Would it be weird if I asked you to take me upstairs and try to get me pregnant?", asked Leah.

" Not weird at all", Lucian answered, getting up and leading Leah from the room to one of the bedrooms upstairs.

" Oh, and um, even if we don't get pregnant, um, I think I'd just like to keep you around, you know, if the sex is good", Leah said to Lucian as she stripped and climbed on top of him.

" Just so you know, it will be more than good", Lucian declared.

And it was. Oh, it was.

****************************************************************************

*** H-O-T! Possibly my hottest chapter ever! How do you like the 'Underworld' crossover? Please leave me a review telling me your opinions! Oh, and don't worry I'll add Sawyer and a couple other LOST characters in somehow, someway. Oh, and just to warn you, the next chapters are going to get real messed up and confusing! Just thought I'd warn you so you don't all become vampires and thirst for my blood, however tasty it may be. So until next time, my most devoted fans, GO TEAM JACOB!!!**


	12. Three Days Later

*** Hey Twilighters! Yes, I'm writing you two chapters in one day! Aren't you lucky ones? This chapter is called, 'Three Days Later', and I hope you like it!**

****************************************************************************

" So let's go see if Leah and Lucian are doing good. I mean, it's been three days", Bella told Nessie.

With that, they headed off to the Cullen house to check on Leah & Lucian.

They found them buck naked and asleep on the Living Room floor.

" Ahem", Bella coughed, announcing their arrival.

Lucian & Leah barely stirred. It wasn't until after the fifth 'ahem' that Leah sat up and seeing Bella and Nessie, said, " Oh, hi".

" Had a nice three days?", asked Bella, eying her naked stepsister.

Staring down at herself, Leah motioned to give her one minute. She came down a few minutes later fully dressed. The three girls all gathered in the kitchen for tea and to chat.

" These past three days have been more than nice. They have been probably the best three days of my life", Leah said as she sipped her tea.

As she said that, Lucian staggered into the kitchen, half-asleep and still very naked, and proceeded to take a carton of milk from the fridge and chugged half of it down.

" You'll be paying for a new carton of milk!", Renesmee told Lucian.

Then seeing the three ladies ogling his nakedness, Lucian just burped and left to go find his pants.

" Well, at least he isn't shy", Bella told Leah, returning to her cup of tea.

" Not in the slightest", agreed Leah with a smile.

" Bella! Bella! Bella!", Voices cried.

All of a sudden, Alice, Edward, and Jacob were all in the kitchen.

" What?", asked Bella, now concerned at the looks of utter horror on their faces.

" I had a premonition!", cried Alice.

" It's the Volturi!", added Edward.

" They're coming and they got company! Some guy named 'Victor'-", began Jacob.

" Did someone say Victor?", interrupted Lucian, coming into the kitchen with pants on now.

"-and this other guy, Benjamin Linus, are with them as well. Trust me, this can't be good", Jacob continued to tell the girls.

" Oh, hell", muttered Bella.

" Here we go again", sighed Leah.

****************************************************************************

*** I'm sorry it's short but it serves the purpose of putting you on edge, I hope. Now I'm off to write the next chapter while you leave me a bunch of great reviews, hopefully. Just know that all will be revealed in time! And there will be a wedding eventually, just after the fight scene! Here's a little sneak preview:**

" _**What do you want, Aro?", asked Edward.**_

" _**Isn't that obvious?", replied Aro.**_

" _**You want to be a pain in the ass?", said Edward.**_

" _**That, and watch my good friend Victor get his pound of Lycan flesh", Aro answered.**_

**Aaah! I know, I can't wait! That's coming up in the next chapter! Until then, see ya!**


	13. Burn Em To The Ground

*** Hey Twilighters! It's me again! I'd just like to say that this chapter is going to be dedicated to my awesome boyfriend of almost seven months who's birthday is today. So here's to gamer1042 for turning 17 today! I love you, my darling, you're hotter than Edward and Jacob combined, despite what my sister might say! This chapter is called, "Burn 'Em To The Ground"! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Burn It To The Ground'. It's the property of the awesomest band out there, Nickelback, and Hollywood Records. **

****************************************************************************

" Who the hell's Benjamin Linus?", Renesmee asked.

" Apparently he and Aro go waaay back", Alice informed her, a faraway look on her face.

" AAAHH! THE IMAGES! THEY BURN!", shrieked Edward, clapping his hands over his eyes.

" And how does Victor know the Volturi? Dare I ask?", asked Lucian.

" He's just close friends with Caius, nothing more, thank God", Alice answered.

" So what? Are they crashing my wedding?", grumbled Renesmee.

" It looks like it, but don't worry, honey, we'll scare them away by ripping their heads off", Jacob reassured his pregnant fiancee.

" Well, I don't think Victor's gonna crash any wedding when he sees Lucian", Leah spoke up.

" What do you mean?", Bella asked her stepsister.

" Victor kind of wants Lucian somewhat dead", Leah explained.

Bella looked between her stepsister and her new boyfriend and sighed.

" Must we make our lives much more difficult?", Bella asked no one in particular, rubbing her temples.

" Don't worry, my love, they stand no chance against us", Edward reassured Bella, going to her side.

" You're damn right they don't", A voice spoke up all of a sudden.

Everyone turned to see a woman with short, dark hair and bright blue eyes wearing a long trench coat and skin tight black leather one-piece and a man with shoulder-length curly brown hair and wearing a brown parka and khaki pants standing beside Alice all of a sudden.

" Who are you?", cried Jacob, eying the strangers.

" The name's Selene. This is Michael. Nice to see you again, Lucian. Long time, no see", The woman replied, introducing the man along with herself and nodding in Lucian's direction.

" You know her?", Edward asked Lucian.

" You could call her my little assassin", Lucian replied.

" Excuse me, did you just say 'little', Lycan?", Selene answered with a gun to Lucian's head.

" Or you could call her my little bitch. Take your pick", Lucian just said without blinking at the gun in his face.

" Better watch it, Lucian. I know how to use this gun", warned Selene.

" I'm Leah, Lucian's girlfriend. And this is my very weird and very abnormal family", Leah spoke up, lowering Selene's gun and standing in front of Lucian almost protectively.

" Pleased to meet you all. I'm here to tell Lucian something", Selene said curtly, giving everyone a brief glance before turning back to Lucian.

" We already know Victor's coming", Lucian told Selene.

" Oh", was her reply, making Michael chuckle.

" We're on our way to confront both him and the Volturi", Lucian went on to tell Selene.

" Well, I didn't just load this gun with bullets just to let it not pop some into some leech's chest", Selene replied, dangling her gun in front of Lucian.

" Aren't you a piece of work", stated Jacob with a shake of his head.

" You have no idea", Michael told Jacob.

" Name's Jacob Black, it would be an honor to fight with you", Jacob told Michael, offering his hand to Michael.

" The honor is mine", replied Michael, shaking Jacob's hand.

" Come on, people, the Volturi are getting closer to the house! Let's go head them off!", Alice said hurriedly, flapping her arms to get everyone's attention.

They all headed out the door to see the Volturi standing in a line just a few feet away. Victor stood on Aro's left while Benjamin Linus, a small bug-eyed man holding a white rabbit with the numbers 4,8,15,16,23,42 painted all over the rabbit's fur, stood to his right.

" What's with the rabbit?", asked Selene.

" YOU WANT TO FIND OUT?", cried Ben, an insane look on his face.

" Wait, Benjamin! Let them cower in fear first", Aro said to Ben.

" They're already cowering", Ben laughed evilly, " And it's all because of my Fluffy! He's so scary!".

" Yes, he is, yes, he is", Aro agreed, patting Ben on the head.

" Excuse me, but what's so scary about a rabbit?", Jacob dared to ask.

Ben gave Aro a pleading look but Aro just ignored him and turned to Edward, saying, " So we meet again, Edward".

" What do you want, Aro?", asked Edward.

" Isn't that obvious?", replied Aro.

" You want to be a pain in the ass?", clarified Edward.

" That, and I just want to watch my good friend Victor get his pound of Lycan flesh", Aro answered coyly.

" OVER MY DEAD BODY!", Selene and Leah cried at the same time then looked at each other with looks of 'What the hell?'.

" OVER ALL OF OURS' DEAD BODIES!", Bella roared to cover up Selene and Leah's little blunder.

" Yeah, Lucian's a guest at my daughter's wedding and he so happens to be together with my wife's stepsister so if you want him dead, you'll have to get through us!", Edward added.

" Really? You finally stuck with your own kind, Lucian?", teased Victor and Lucian's face contorted into a mask of untapped rage.

" Don't let him get to you, Lucian! He's mine to kill! He's the one who murdered my family!", snarled Selene, stepping forward with her gun pointed at Victor's head.

" Selene, how nice to see you. I see you've made friends with Lycans and other misfits", Victor said matter-of-factly.

" Watch who you call 'misfits', buster!", Michael snarled.

" Can't own up to the truth? Well, let me spell it out for you. You're all misfits and you're going down", said Victor, cracking his knuckles.

" Bring it on", Selene dared, and fired her gun just as the opening chords of Nickelback's 'Burn It To The Ground' blared from practically out of nowhere, setting the mood.

Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight

I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me

Oh,That shit makes me bat shit crazy

We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight

To kick out every light

Take anything we want

Drink everything in sight

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling

I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me

Oh,we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced

We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight

To kick out every light

Take anything we want

Drink everything in sight

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

Oh,Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone

Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass

Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop

We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight

To kick out every light

Take anything we want

Drink everything in sight

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

Oh,We're going off tonight

To kick out every light

Take anything we want

Drink everything in sight

We're going till the world stops turning

While we burn it to the ground tonight

" Demetri, what have I said about bringing that repulsive music?", scolded Aro.

" I didn't know it would make us lose!", whined Demetri.

They stared around at the guns and swords pointed towards their heads. From off to their right, Ben was sobbing over Fluffy's slain body, while Victor's ashes got blown away in the breeze. Jacob laid not too far away, his face covered in bites from Fluffy.

Apparently Fluffy was the same rabbit from Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail and he had attacked Jacob first before Michael pulled the rabbit off and proceeded to kill it, doing what the knights in MPQHG hadn't done.

" You leave right now, or you'll regret ever crashing this party", Edward snarled at Aro and Demetri.

" This is not over, Edward. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little half-human baby, too!", Aro cackled then he and Demetri were gone in the blink of an eye.

" I AM NOT A BABY!", Renesmee called after Aro.

" Could've fooled me by the way you fought", Selene mumbled.

" Nessie, check on Jacob. I think he lost a lot of blood", Bella said before Renesmee could say something to insult Selene back.

" Oh, right, Jakey! JAKEY!", cried Renesmee, running over to Jacob's body, tears in her eyes.

" Nessie…", Jacob said in a hoarse voice.

" I'm here, my darling Jacob! Don't you dare die on me!", wailed Renesmee.

" Did…we…win?", Jacob asked Renesmee, trying to focus his eyes on her.

" Yes, my love, we won! They're gone and they won't bother us ever again!", Renesmee told her fiancee with a smile, hugging him to her.

" Cool", was Jacob's reply before passing out from loss of blood.

****************************************************************************

*** There you have it, the big fight scene! Except for there wasn't much detailed fighting and I'm sorry but I can pretty much tell you that the song kind of distracted me. Why do people in my fanfics always procure a boom box or iRadio and start blaring whatever song they deem worthy of the scene? Guess that gives you a clue how music obsessed I am. Well, I really hope you like it and be prepared for the wedding scene coming up! I'll have more LOST characters in that scene! Including the ever amazing and totally sexy Sawyer! Maybe he'll want a piece of Leah, too? I smell a reception brawl! Just wait and see, my fabulous Twilighters. Love you all so much! Your reviews make me smile! **


	14. A Night to Remember

*** Hey, Twilighters! I'm finally getting to writing the wedding chapter! I know, it took me long enough but I got distracted by college, college guys, and my new original story that's on fiction press, 'What's in a name?'. btw, I could use some reviews for that if any1 would like to go on fiction press and check me out. My account name on there is Ghosts Love Me. Oh, does any1 like my new avatar? Jacob's so, so hot! Speaking of Jacob, let's get to that wedding, shall we? This chapter is called, 'A Night to Remember', and I hope you love it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own 'Animals' or Nickelback-although I'd love to!-, or 'She-Wolf' or Shakira- SO HOT IN HER NEW MUSIC VIDEO!-, or 'Eternity' or Dreams Come True.**

****************************************************************************

" Oh, my god, I think I'm going to get sick!", cried Renesmee.

" Don't. That dress is worth over $500", Bella told Renesmee.

They were all at the cottage. They, meaning Renesmee, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Selene, Leah, Esme, Renee, and Sue Clearwater.

" Just relax. You're going to be fine", Esme reassured Renesmee, rubbing her arm.

Renesmee was dressed in a floor-length strapless white lace and chiffon gown, with the big puffy Cinderella skirt. Her bronze curls were straightened and fell to her waist. A comb in the back of her head held her floor-length veil. She had two freshwater pearl necklaces adorning her collarbone, with matching earrings in her earlobes. Renesmee clutched a bouquet of white irises and roses.

Her mother, Bella, was dressed in a spaghetti-strapped midnight blue gown that fell just below her knees, with a nice little ivory-colored jacket over it, and matching blue pumps. Her hair was swept up in a bun that looked similar to how Leah's and Rosalie's hair looked.

Renee, Esme, and Sue all wore soft pink gowns with matching hats that looked very grandmotherly, which was what they were: the grandmothers.

Alice, Rosalie, and Selene all wore sky-blue gowns and matching ribbons around their necks. Each clutched a smaller bouquet of blue violets and white rosebuds.

Leah, being the Maid of Honor, got a different dress than Alice, Rosalie, and Selene, who were the Bridesmaids.

So her dress was a tight, strapless black velvet dress that fell midway down her upper thighs, with a little black leather jacket over it, and black stiletto heel boots that went up to her knees. A black ribbon with a tear-shaped pearl hanging from it was around her neck. She wore obsidian studs in her ears. She clutched the same bouquet as Alice, Rosalie, and Selene, although it didn't match what she wore. Out of everyone there, Leah's outfit stuck out the most.

Selene scowled at her outfit and whined, " Why couldn't I wear my leather one-piece?".

" Because it's a wedding and you're a Bridesmaid and we're supposed to match", Rosalie pointed out.

" She isn't", Selene sneered, glaring at Leah.

" Hello, I'm the Maid of Honor! My dress is different than yours' and besides, Lucian picked out this dress for me to wear", Leah replied, with a smile on her face.

" I think we know why he picked the dress so he can rip you out of it during the reception", Selene told Leah, meanly.

Leah gasped then told Selene, " And what, Michael isn't going to do the same?".

" I'm actually hoping he'll rip this hideous dress off of me!", cried Selene.

" Order, ladies! Order!", Bella cried, trying to stop the impending bitch fight.

" I think I'll get fucked better than you!", Leah stated.

" Well, Michael gives one good fuck whereas Lucian is a rather sloppy fuck", retorted Selene.

" Oh, no, you didn't!", gasped Leah.

" Oh, yes, I did!", said Selene.

" Oh, it's on", Leah snarled.

" So on", agreed Selene.

" Okay, ladies, this is a wedding! Remember your manners!", scolded Renee.

" Well, half of the people in this crowd are werewolves, Grandma, you can't expect them to have good manners", Renesmee told Renee.

Just then there was a knock and Edward stuck his head in the door.

" Is everyone ready?", Edward asked.

" Yes, darling, we are", Bella told Edward, going up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

" You look beautiful, dear. And you, too, Renesmee", Edward told his wife then his daughter.

" Thanks, Daddy", Renesmee answered, giving her father a big smile.

" Okay, ladies, we need to go get in formation now", Esme ordered and led everyone out, except for Renesmee and Edward.

" It's a beautiful night to get married", commented Edward.

" Alice knew it would be", stated Renesmee, casually.

" I just saw Jacob", Edward told Renesmee.

" Yeah? How is he?", Renesmee asked. She hadn't seen him in a day. Standard procedure for getting married and it was driving her insane being away from him. Their honeymoon night was going to be extra hot because of that.

" He's excited to get married", Edward answered.

" So am I", said Renesmee and she meant it.

" So let's go bring you down the aisle", Edward said, holding out his arm for Renesmee to take.

" I thought you would never ask!", joked Renesmee and they laughed as they headed out into the nighttime forest bathed in the light of the moon.

The wedding was taking place in the meadow where Bella and Edward confessed their love to each other so many years ago.

Candles surrounded the meadow, flickering in the gentle night breeze. An altar was constructed on the far north side of the meadow. Billy was at the altar with his son Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Michael. He wore an Indian headdress because he was the one who was going to marry his son and Renesmee. Lucian, Bella, Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Sue, and a guy named Sawyer sat in folding chairs close to the altar.

Music started up and Rosalie, Alice, Selene, and Leah all walked down the aisle first. Then Edward and Renesmee began their march to the aisle.

Another turning point;

a fork stuck in the road,

time grabs you by the wrist;

directs you where to go,

so make the best of this test

and don't ask why

it's not a question

but a lesson learned in time

it's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs

and still frames in your mind

Hang it on a shelf

In good health and good times

Tattoes of memories and dead skin on trial

For what it's worth,it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable

but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life

Renesmee made her way down the aisle, her eyes were only on Jacob, who was grinning like a fool and who looked so handsome in the black tuxedo he wore.

When she finally made it to the altar and she gave Edward a hug, She had to use all her energy not to jump into Jacob's arms and squeal like a schoolgirl.

Billy greeted everyone then proceeded to the sermon and then the vows, to which Jacob and Renesmee both eagerly said 'yes', then he chanted something in Quileute and pronounced Jacob and Renesmee husband and wife.

" You may kiss the bride!", announced Billy and Jacob gathered Renesmee in his arms and kissed her passionately.

They stayed that way for five minutes before Leah nudged Renesmee in the back and said, " You know, we'd like to go to the reception now!".

" Shut up and give us five more minutes!", Jacob cried.

" You already have five!", argued Leah.

" Come on, you two, reception time", Rosalie huffed, going over and dragging the married couple back down the aisle before they could kiss again.

The reception was at the cottage, which wasn't meant to have 22 people occupying it, but it did anyway.

Renesmee and Jacob danced in the cramped Living Room to the song 'Eternity' by Dreams Come True.

I knew that we belonged together

Long before I knew your name

And the only thing I longed for

Was a sign to prove you felt the same

Somehow I knew your every secret

Just by looking in your eyes

From the very moment I met you

I was thinking of the rest of our lives

Just say to me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time

Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time

Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm not afraid to say forever

You have made me feel so sure

'Cause I know it's everlasting

And I've never had this feeling before

Keep telling me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time

Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time

Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

Caught in the tide

And it brought me to you

under a spell

And now I know that dreams come true

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time

Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time

Eternity, eternity, is on our side

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time

Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time

Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)

I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)

Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time

Eternity, eternity, is on our side

Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

As the song came to its end, Renesmee and Jacob shared another passionate kiss.

Across the room, Sawyer was talking with Jasper.

" So which chick do you think is the hottest? I'm kind of thinking the short brunette is the most delectable", Sawyer was saying, eying Alice up and down.

" Yeah, wait, what?", Jasper said, looking at Sawyer.

" Yea, baby, that brunette needs a spanking", Sawyer drawled, his eyes on Alice's ass.

Sawyer began to make his way towards Alice but before he could go very far, Jasper grabbed him and punched him straight across the face as 'Animals' begun to blare from the stereo.

I, I'm driving black on black

Just got my license back

I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride

Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run

Your mom don't know that you were missing

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat

Got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze

It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear

But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

By now, no doubt that we were heading south

I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch

It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

I'm screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks

We're sitting in the back

And we just started getting busy

When she whispered "what was that?"

The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

And that was when she started screamin' "That's my dad outside the car!"

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition

Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions

I guess they knew that she was missing

As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

Screamin'

_[CHORUS]_

So come on baby, get in

We're just a couple of animals

Get in, just get in

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Check out the trouble we're in

Get in, just get in

By the song's end, Sawyer was nursing a black eye, a broken nose, and a couple broken ribs. Jasper was standing now protectively at Alice's side, glaring at Sawyer from across the room.

" Never should've said what you said about Alice, man", Emmett told Sawyer.

" I didn't know she was married! Hell, if I had, I wouldn't have said those things!", roared Sawyer.

" From what I've heard, you have a thing with married women", pointed out Emmett.

" That was the past! Come on, do I have to always live that fact down?", argued Sawyer.

" As long as you call yourself a con man, you will", replied Emmett.

With that, Sawyer left the reception in a huff.

" I'M GETTING FUCKED BETTER THAN YOU!", Leah's voice cried from one of the bedrooms.

" LIKE HELL YOU ARE!", was Selene's reply from the other bedroom.

" SOMEONE PUT ON MORE MUSIC BEFORE WE GO DEAF!", screamed Jacob.

Shakira's song, 'She-Wolf', drowned out some rather nasty sounds coming from Leah and Selene.

S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me

Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy

The moon's awake now with eyes wide open

My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday

Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it

I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office

So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover

And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet

Open up and set her free

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey

It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way

Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent

The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar

And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later

Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy

But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet

Open up and set her free

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

At the end to the song, all the werewolves in the vicinity howled, even the ones that were in the bedroom.

" Come on! What's it about Shakira that gets all the men howling?", Rosalie asked.

" Have you seen her dance?", Bella asked Rosalie, " Even I, who used to be the residential klutz, is intimidated by the way she dances!".

" I can shake my ass better than her!", insisted Rosalie and proceeded to do just that, making Emmett pant as he watched.

" That's just so disturbing", stated Renesmee with a shudder as she watched her aunt shake her ass all across the living room floor, garnering many howls of approval.

" TAKE THAT, SHAKIRA!", screamed Rosalie as she finished.

Emmett didn't say anything, just snatched her up, and ran off to the Cullen house with her.

" Man, this is a night to remember!", cried Jacob.

" Just wait until after Selene and Leah are done using the rooms then you'll know the definite meaning of 'there's a she-wolf in the closet'", Renesmee told Jacob in a sultry tone.

" SELENE! LEAH! HURRY IT UP IN THERE!", Jacob yelled in the direction of the rooms.

Renesmee laughed and told Jacob, " I love you".

" Love you, too, Mrs. Black", Jacob replied with a wink at her.

" We're going to be together forever", stated Renesmee.

Jacob laid one hand on her bulging stomach and looking in her eyes, said, " That's a promise".

***************************************************************************

*** I know, I'm awful and I can't leave it there. Luckily enough for all of you, I won't. I will have a special postscript up that's set a couple months into the future. I won't say anything more because it's a surprise. How'd you like me adding 'Time of your life' as the wedding march? Wasn't that awesome? It was a last minute add. I just thought I couldn't have Nessie going down the aisle to the traditional wedding march so I thought what nice slow song could she go down the aisle to, and I chose 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day. So please review/ comment and let me know what you thought about the music in here and/or what went down. This was one crazy wedding! I so wished I was there and in a way, I was. So until next time, my fans, GO TEAM JACESMEE!**


	15. Postscript Rock Concert

*** Hey, all my fabulous fans! Can you believe this? 14 chapters and 24 REVIEWS!!! My god, this story has more reviews than my Across the Universe fic! Big thanks to gamer1042, baileyblack22, brookeyhoneybee, anime-luvr, lamia-amo, and everyone else who reviewed and favorited this story! YOU ROCK! Now here's a very special postscript that's dedicated to all of you! GO TEAM JACOB/RENOB!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'Come Together' and 'Across the Universe', it's the property of the genius Paul McCartney and John Lennon.**

****************************************************************************

" Hobbit!", squealed two little kids, jumping onto Charlie Pace.

" Wotchit! I spent hours on my hair! Don't yank it out!", screamed Charlie, while a little distance away, his brother and the rest of Driveshaft laughed at Charlie's misfortune.

" JJ, Meredith! Get off of Charlie!", Renesmee scolded her children.

" That's right, listen to your mum!", Charlie added and the kids immediately left him and ran and leapt into Renesmee's arms.

" Mama, Charlie a hobbit!", JJ, the little boy, told Renesmee.

" No, JJ, Charlie isn't a hobbit. You aren't, are you?", Renesmee asked Charlie.

" For the last sodding time, I'm not Merry from that insufferable 'Lord of the Rings'!", sighed Charlie.

" Just keep saying that, brotha, and soon you will even believe yourself", Desmond spoke up as he came into the meadow with Alice by his side.

" What are you doing here?", Charlie asked Desmond.

" I'm here for the concert. Alice invited me", Desmond answered.

" We both had a premonition that Lucian and Leah were going to have a big announcement", Alice spoke up.

" What, you mean the not-so-secret engagement?", Jacob asked Alice, all of a sudden appearing by Renesmee's side.

" Jake! You made it! How was your day?", Renesmee asked her husband, setting down the kids and hugging him.

" The typical going through lectures about gun control. I will be so happy when I'm done with Police Academy", Jacob answered.

" Who knows, maybe you'll become Chief of Police?", Bella said as she and Edward entered the meadow.

" Now that would be great", Jacob stated.

" Hello, who are you?", Edward asked Desmond.

" I'm Desmond Hume", Desmond introduced himself and held out his hand, " Nice to meet you, brotha".

" Edward Cullen, nice to meet you, too", Edward said and shook Desmond's hand.

Desmond got a faraway look on his face as soon as Edward put his hand in his. A half minute later, he shook his head and said, " Maybe you shouldn't try that new position tonight".

" What?", cried Edward.

" Just trust me, don't", Desmond said simply.

" Okaay", Edward replied and moved far away from Desmond.

" That happens all the time", Desmond said to Alice.

" I think you just saved both him and Bella one really awkward night", Alice reassured Desmond.

" Guess that makes me a hero, then", Desmond stated.

" Hey, everybody!", Leah shouted as she entered the meadow with Lucian, Emmett, Rosalie, Selene, Michael, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme behind her.

" We brought beer!", Lucian added.

" Now this is a rock concert!", Jacob cried as he took a beer from Lucian.

" Just need to keep in mind, everyone, that there are small children here. So no foul language or talk of anything that shouldn't be heard by little ears", Renesmee told the crowd.

" Why did you even bring the children?", Selene asked Renesmee.

" They wanted to see Charlie sing and I couldn't say 'no'", Renesmee answered with a shrug.

" If you're going to be that wishy-washy with your children into their teen years, be prepared for them to take advantage of you", Selene advised the young mom.

" Are you giving me mothering advice?", asked Renesmee, shocked that the leather-clad woman was saying such things.

" Well, someone has to! I don't see Bella telling you this", pointed out Selene.

" I'm letting her figure it out on her own!", insisted Bella.

The whole meadow erupted into arguing. A loud whistle made everyone turn. Charlie and Driveshaft were on the platform they had erected for this concert.

" Are we going to argue all night or are we going to rock this town?", Charlie asked the group.

" Ooh, before we do any of that, Lucian and I have an announcement to make", Leah spoke up.

" You're engaged", Everyone said before she could say anything.

" What? How did you find out?", cried Leah.

" Hello, psychic here!", Alice spoke up.

Leah just opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, struggling to find a decent argument against this. Lucian laughed and kissed Leah then said, " Let's not worry about this for now. Hit it, boys!".

With that, Driveshaft burst into song, singing a little song meant for the very humble crowd.

Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly

He got joo-joo eyeball, he one holy roller

He got hair down to his knee

Got to be a joker he just do what he please

He wear no shoeshine, he got toe-jam football

He got monkey finger, he shoot coca-cola

He say "I know you, you know me"

One thing I can tell you is you got to be free

Come together right now over me

He bag production, he got walrus gumboot

He got Ono sideboard, he one spinal cracker

He got feet down below his knee

Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease

Come together right now over me

[Right!Come, oh, come, come, come.]

He roller-coaster, he got early warning

He got muddy water, he one mojo filter

He say "One and one and one is three"

Got to be good-looking cause he's so hard to see

Come together right now over me

When the song finished, everyone cheered.

" Man, I love that song!", cried Desmond.

" Yeah, no one can even compare to Paul McCartney and John Lennon's genius", Lucian added.

" Ooh, sing 'Across the Universe'! Please!", cried Desmond.

" Okay, mateys, we got a request for another Beatles song so here's 'Across the Universe'", Charlie told the crowd and Desmond all but peed his pants in excitement as Charlie riffed into the song.

Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup

They slither while they pass

They slip away across the universe

Pools of sorrow waves of joy

are drifting through my open mind

Possessing and caressing me

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes

That call me on and on across the universe

Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box

they tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Sounds of laughter shades of life

are ringing through my open ears

exciting and inviting me

Limitless undying love which

shines around me like a million suns

It calls me on and on across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

As the song came to its end, Jacob looked over at Renesmee, getting JJ and Meredith to wave their arms in the air to the song. He couldn't help but smile. He loved this woman with all his heart.

As though sensing his stare, Renesmee looked up at Jacob and seeing him smile, she smiled, too. Her life was everything she could hope for it to be. It was all because of Jacob. Because of his love.

Standing, She pulled her husband towards her in a kiss. Their life was perfect was their mutual thought as it slowly began to rain on their little rock concert. The End.

****************************************************************************

*** So what do you think? I just had to have the rain come as they kissed. It is Forks, after all. What did you make of Driveshaft being there and them singing Beatles songs? I just absolutely love those two songs by them! I just had to have them in this story. Many of you may not like those songs but oh well, they're there now and I can't remove them ( I'm speaking to you, gamer1042!). So that's really the end. I know, I'm sad, too! I absolutely love this story but all great things have to come to an end. So it's with a heavy heart that I leave you, my fans. May nothing change the Twilight world or you great fans! I love you all! Later!**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*** Hey, Twilighters! Yes, 'Winter Solstice' is done, but don't be too sad. Yet. Wanna know why?**

**Because I'm writing another Twilight fic! It's actually a Twilight/High School Musical crossover! It will be called, 'Got Music in Your Soul?'.**

**So be on the lookout for it! I really hope some of my fans from this story will go over and become fans of GMYS.**

**Love you, guys! And thanks for the reviews! See you!**

****************************************************************************


End file.
